Atrapados en el pasado
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: Gwendolyn y Gideon son los últimos viajeros del tiempo que quedan con vida y son inmortales por lo que la muerte no es algo que temer. Al tener el cronógrafo en su poder, deciden seguir teniendo viajes al pasado tanto como diversión, como para visitar a los padres de Gwen. Pero uno de sus viajes sale mal, y terminan con el cronógrafo en el pasado, sin saber cómo volver. ¿Qué harán?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Rubinrot en los que se basa este fic, y participan en él, pertenecen enteramente a Kerstin Gier, escritora de dicha trilogía. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos un poco. _

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **_T, por contener un poco de violencia (son más que nada escenas de acción, pero de todas formas…), lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos._

**HISTORIA: **_Me animé a escribir este fic por la escasez de fanfics de Rubinrot que encontré en fanfiction. Creo que la historia de la autoría de Kerstin Gier deja muchas posibilidades para escribir buenos fics y, mientras meditaba sobre ello, se me vino ésta loca idea a la mente. _

_Hace tiempo que leí estos libros, así que si cometo ciertos errores sobre la trama original (fechas, sucesos, nombres o apellidos de personajes, etc) ruego me lo hagan saber a través de un review, o un PM si gustan. _

_Si les gusta este prólogo -ambientado minutos después del epílogo de 'Esmeralda'-, si creen que le falta algo, si les parece que podría mejorar ciertas cosas o de frentón creen que es malísimo y mejor ni seguir, ¡me harían muy, pero muy feliz con un review! (Se aceptan críticas constructivas con buena intención *guiña un ojo*). _

_Bueno, no les entretengo más. Hic imus:_

* * *

**Argumento;**

Gwendolyn y Gideon son los últimos viajeros del tiempo que quedan con vida, y seguirá así por mucho tiempo ya que ambos son inmortales. Al tener el cronógrafo en su poder, deciden seguir teniendo viajes al pasado tanto como diversión, como para visitar a los padres de Gwen: Paul & Lucy. Pero uno de sus viajes sale mal, y terminan con el cronógrafo en el pasado, sin saber cómo volver. ¿Qué harán para volver a su época y no quedarse atascados en el siglo XVIII? Han ido a aterrizar justo en la época del conde Saint Germain, así que deben andar con doble precaución. Con la ayuda de los gemelos De Villiers, Lucy, Paul, Lucas Montrose y Madame Tilney; Gwendolyn y Gideon tratarán de volver a la época que les corresponde antes de que comiencen a levantar sospechas, o de qué sus familiares o amigos en el futuro noten su ausencia pero, ¿podrán lograrlo o tendrán que quedarse en el pasado y esperar a qué el tiempo pase?

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_No puedes olvidarme: te condeno  
a un recuerdo tenaz. Mi amor ha sido  
lo más alto en tu vida, lo más bueno._

Inmortalidad, Amado Nervo.

**14 de enero de 1919.**

Lucy Montrose, ahora apellidada Benhard, se removió ansiosa en su asiento, frotándose las manos al tratar de entrar en calor.

—Extraño la calefacción —murmuró por milésima vez en menos de 10 minutos—. Hace un frío infernal…

Paul la miró con ternura desde el lugar que, en pocos días, se había transformado en su favorito: al lado de la chimenea, apoyado en la repisa de ésta.

—Ya lo habías mencionado, princesa.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Lucy suspiró pesadamente, hundiéndose más en su asiento y acurrucándose contra su manta—. Es sólo que debo estar nerviosa. Me refiero a qué… tú sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa me pongo a hablar y de verdad no puedo parar. Gwendolyn hace lo mismo, ¿lo has notado? Cuando está nerviosa suelta la lengua y no hay nadie quien la pare. Palabra tras palabras, salen disparadas de su boca y, es impresionante, porque de verdad ni siquiera toma aire y, a veces me pregunto como lo hace. Porque yo no hago lo mismo, ¿o sí? Sé que me pongo a hablar como loca, pero al menos me detengo para tomar aire porque…

—Princesa, querida —Paul seguía mirando a Lucy con una enorme ternura, y se notaba en los músculos alrededor de su boca que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Ahora mismo has hablado un montón sin siquiera tomar un pequeño respiro. Supongo que es de familia.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento —suspiró pesadamente, fijándose ahora en tomar respiros durante sus monólogos—. Pero, como te dije, estoy nerviosa.

—Tranquila —le animó Paul, acercándose para acunar su rostro entre sus manos—. No es como si fuera la primera vez que veremos a Gwendolyn… o a ese chico, pedazo de…

—Por dios, tu amor por mí a veces me asusta, Paul —la voz de Gideon sorprendió a Lucy y Paul, quienes pegaron un salto de pura sorpresa. Gideon estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba su diversión por lo que acababa de escuchar, detrás de la criada de los Bernhard, qué lo había guiado hasta esa habitación. Detrás de él, Gwendolyn miraba a sus padres con una mano en los labios, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa sutilmente—. ¿Y? —insistió el joven, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Chico pedazo de…? Adelante, termina la frase, nuestra intención no era interrumpir.

—¡Parece que ésta chica no entiende! —chilló Lady Tilney, desde el exterior de la habitación. Saludando a Gwendolyn y a Gideon antes de entrar, se dirigió a la criada—. ¿No le he dicho que debe tocar a la puerta y esperar que le digan "adelante" antes de entrar? ¡Se lo dije hace menos de veinte minutos!

Gwendolyn no fue capaz de evitar su risita esta vez, la que rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo entre risas, limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían saltado de repente—. Es sólo que… —al ver la expresión irritada de Lady Tilney, decidió no continuar—. Bueno, ¡hola, mamá!

Esquivando a Gideon se acercó a su madre, inclinándose para besarle en la mejilla y darle un ligero abrazo. Lucy tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y le correspondió el abrazo encantada. Luego, saludó a su padre, quién luego de abrazarla no la dejó ir, por lo que Gwendolyn se quedó a su lado con el brazo de Paul sobre sus hombros.

—¿Chico pedazo de…? —volvió a insistir Gideon, ampliando su sonrisa hasta mostrar unos brillantes dientes blancos. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Pedazo de inmortal, Gideon. Eso iba a decir —se excusó Paul, imitando su sonrisa.

—Sí, como no —murmuró Gideon por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. Lucy, un gusto —se acercó a la mujer, que ahora lo miraba ligeramente cohibida. Tomó una de sus manos y besó sus nudillos, a lo que Lucy se sonrojó furiosamente.

Gwendolyn arqueó una ceja ante la reacción de su madre y, cuando ésta le dirigió la mirada, volvió a soltar una risita.

—Ojos de tigre, Gwenny, crean esa reacción en cualquiera —se excusó su madre, guiñándole un ojo. Paul frunció el ceño ligeramente, y Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie—. ¿Podrías traernos un poco de té, por favor? —le pidió a la doncella, que asintió inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto, Ma'am —respondió antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación.

—Al menos no te dijo Mistress Bernhard, o la habría despedido —resongó Lady Tilney meneando la cabeza—. Iré a ayudarla con el té. No vaya a ser que lo derrame por allí o traiga un té incorrecto.

Sin siquiera esperar cualquier tipo de respuesta, abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Lucy se volteó hacia Gwendolyn otra vez y se petrificó al notar la mirada de sorpresa que tenía su hija.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Lucy inmediatamente, tomando una de las manos de Gwendolyn entre las suyas.

—¿Bernhard?

—Oh, sí, nos hemos cambiado el apellido —explicó Paul sin saber muy bien porque Gwendolyn se sorprendía tantos.

—Es sólo que…

—¿No es Bernhard el apellido de tu mayordomo? —preguntó Gideon—. Bueno, sé que en realidad no es un mayordomo, pero es algo así.

—Sí, Mister Bernhard ha sido un amigo de la familia por muchos años.

Lucy parpadeó, cómo si intentase recordar algo.

—Creo que… sí, recuerdo a un Mister Bernhard, pero no había hecho la conexión hasta ahora. —se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su esposo—. ¿Crees que quizás…?

—Es muy probable —respondió Paul a la pregunta que Lucy dejó colgando en el aire, incompleta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Gwendolyn, que había perdido el ritmo de los pensamientos.

Lucy y Paul se miraron, y luego, ambos al mismo tiempo, miraron de nuevo a Gwendolyn a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo Lucy con expresión cautelosa, como si no supiera como Gwendolyn reaccionaría.

—¿Es en serio? —chilló la joven con una brillante sonrisa—. ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, por dios! —con un rápido movimiento, abrazó a su madre y ésta, algo sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo—. ¡Eso es genial!

—Felicitaciones —dijo Gideon— pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el amigo de la familia Montrose?

—Bueno, si calculamos las fechas —explicó Paul—, coinciden perfectamente.

—¿Coinciden? —Gwendolyn dejó de dar saltitos de emoción para mirar a su padre confundida.

—Ese amigo de la familia del que hablas, Gwen, probablemente sea tu hermano.

La boca de Gwendolyn cayó abierta y, si fuera una caricatura, habría tocado el suelo. —¿Mister Bernhard, mi hermano?

—Podría ser…

—¡Eso lo explica! —casi gritó Gwendolyn, interrumpiendo a Lucy.

—¿Explicar qué, querida? —preguntó Paul.

—Porque siempre me entiende —aseguró sonriendo—. Es de lo más simpático y me ha ayudado mucho. Quisiera que pudiera viajar en el tiempo con nosotros, así podría venir a verles.

Lucy sonrió débilmente. —Podré acompañarlo por gran parte de su vida, Gwenny. Estoy feliz de que tú puedas viajar en el tiempo y así visitarme.

—Sí, hay que aprovechar que puedo viajar en el tiempo ahora, porque no podré hacerlo después.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Gideon.

—Cuando nuestro tiempo de vida natural llegué a su fin, no podremos seguir viajando en el tiempo. El día en que deberíamos morir por vejez, el gen morirá —aseguró la joven—. Me lo dijo el conde justo antes de que entraras y te disparara… justo en el pecho —Gwendolyn se estremeció y lágrimas saltaron a sus ojos al pensar en cómo hubiera seguido su vida si Gideon hubiera muerto.

Gideon la rodeó con los brazos y la acercó a él. —Hey, sigo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Nada sucedió, tranquila.

Gwendolyn se estremeció otra vez, justo cuando entraba la criada con el té y Lady Tilney pisándole los talones. —Aquí está el té, Ma'am.

Lucy se volteó a la doncella y le sonrió cálidamente. —Eso sería todo. Gracias.

—Bueno, bueno, nada de lágrimas por aquí —dijo Paul acariciando la espalda de su hija, mientras miraba de reojo a Gideon con mala cara. Gideon le sonrió brillantemente, sin ninguna intención de dejar de abrazar a Gwendolyn.

—Así que dime, querida, ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela? —aventuró Lucy, buscando cambiar de tema.

Gwendolyn arrugó la nariz en reproche, después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿cómo se podría concentrar simplemente en la escuela? Al menos su vida ahora volvería a la normalidad –tan normal como puede ser cuando tú y tu novio son inmortales y viajeros en el tiempo– y volvería a ser tan pacífica como lo era antes.

¿O no?


	2. No hay vuelta atrás

_¡Y aquí está el primer capítulo! De acuerdo, me costó barbaridades que saliera *se limpia el sudor de la frente* y eso que ni siquiera quedó tan bueno -o extenso para el caso- pero traté de que fuera lo mejor posible. Lo reescribí una y otra vez, tratando de que quedara bien el material que ya tenía pero no sé si lo he logrado *suspira de pura frustración*, pero las pondre a ustedes como jueces. ¡Díganme en un review que les pareció una vez que lo terminen, por favor! Me encantan los reviews *parpadea con emoción*_

_Hablando de reviews: ¡muchas gracias a **pheobe**, **KonnyCP**, **yoltiki**, **IvvyLG14**, **JustAnotherNormalDemi****god **y **L****uceDarcydeVilliers **por sus maravillosos reviews! Saltaba de la emoción cada vez que en mi correo aparecía el mensaje "[New Review] for Atrapados en el pasado". Este primer capítulo va para ustedes :3_

_[Sobre la fecha del baile al que asiste Gwen & Gideon en el libro 'Esmeralda' (yo puse 24 de septiembre de 1782) en los libros nunca se especifica, excepto el mes y el año (septiembre de 1782) y eso que no estoy segura si es que fue octubre o septiembre, pero hagamos de cuenta que fue la fecha que puse en este fic, ¿de acuerdo? Jeje]_

_Bueno, no les entretengo más y aquí les dejo el capítulo. Hic imus:_

* * *

**Capítulo I. _No hay vuelta atrás._**

_ And time goes quicker  
In between the two of us  
And oh, my love, don't forsake me_

What the water gave me, Florence + the Machine.

**Inglaterra, presente. **

Suspiré profundamente, tratando de prestar atención al nuevo profesor de Historia e Inglés, Mister Westerlost. Desde lo sucedido con Mister Whitman, la Temple había tenido que pensar en una buena excusa para justificar su desaparición de Londres, y le había enviado al colegio, mediante un correo electrónico de la cuenta de Mister Whitman, que se iba del país para siempre, persiguiendo su sueño de ser modelo.

Sí, de acuerdo, había sido idea mía. Mientras que no fue tan creíble para el cuerpo docente del Saint Lennox High School, sí había sido creíble para Cynthia Dale, quién se encargó de convencer a toda la escuela de que así había sido efectivamente.

Miré al nuevo profesor, prestándole más atención a su aspecto que a la clase que estaba impartiendo. Éste no le llegaba ni a los talones al Ojos de Ardilla -mejor conocido como Mister Whitman- en lo que aspecto refiere. Era un hombre alto, altísimo diría yo, pelirrojo y de unos pequeños ojos color aceituna. Daba la impresión de ser una enorme roca. Y aunque su aspecto resultaba afable, no era atractivo en estricta regla y Cynthia se encargaba de recordárselos a todos.

—Mister Whitman era más atractivo. Mira como mueve la boca Mister Westerlost, agh, ni siquiera puede hacer eso de manera atractiva —le susurró refunfuñando a Charlotte, quién la miraba como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza. Era la quinta vez, en menos de 20 minutos, que decía algo parecido—. Todo en él es tan… aburrido.

—Todo en Cynthia es tan… superficial —me susurró Leslie y tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír—. A mí me encanta este profesor, considerando lo que la ardilla estuvo punto de hacerte.

—No me lo recuerdes —le susurré de vuelta, haciendo una mueca.

¿Cómo olvidar ese pequeño detallito? ¡Trató de asesinarme, el muy psicópata!

Gordon Gerlderman se inclinó desde el asiento trasero hacia mí. —Hey, chicas —nos dijo a Leslie y a mí—, hay una nueva película en el cine y me da la impresión que va a estar buenísima. ¿Quieren ir?

—Lo siento —le susurré rápidamente en respuesta—. Voy a salir con Gideon.

Charlotte hizo un sonido estrangulado desde su asiento e instantáneamente me sentí mal por ella. Aun no superaba a Gideon y ya la entendía perfectamente. Yo creía haber estado en sus zapatos hace unos días, con el corazón destrozado porque creí que él no me amaba. Había sido horrible y solo quería caer muerta en algún rincón.

—_Si no fuera una perra contigo, probablemente me sentiría mal por ella _—pegué un saltito a escuchar a Xemerius, el daimon que me sigue a todas partes. Se había mantenido toda la clase sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor, mirando la pizarra con atención. Hace días le había agarrado interés a la clase de historia y ahora no se perdía ninguna. Rodé los ojos hacia él y lo escuché reírse en voz baja.

—¿Y tú, Leslie? —insistió Gordon.

—Lo siento, tengo unos asuntos pendientes con Raphael —Leslie se ruborizó ligeramente, de manera casi imperceptible. Le pegué un codazo suave y me miró, sonrojándose aún más. Le guiñé un ojo y soltó una risita.

Gordon resopló. —Me apuesto lo que quieran a que ambos son marica.

Leslie y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo. Venía diciendo eso desde que los había conocido, asegurándose en repetirlo cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

—¿Escuche bien? —me susurró Cynthia—. ¿Vas a salir con Gideon?

Charlotte frunció el ceño desde su asiento, pero no dijo nada.

—Sí —respondí yo, mirando a Cynthia con desconfianza, sin saber a dónde iba a llegar con esa pregunta.

—Así que es oficial. Estáis saliendo —dijo mirando a Charlotte de reojo. Mi prima se removió incómoda en su asiento, apretando los labios en una fina línea—. Hacen una linda pareja —aseguró devolviendo su atención a mí y regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

—G-gracias —tartamudeé, sorprendida por su amabilidad.

—Señorita Sheperd, señorita Dale, si es tan importante lo que están hablando entre susurros, ¿por qué no lo comparten con la clase? —vociferó Mister Westerlost.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió Cynthia calmadamente, acomodándose en su asiento—. Estábamos hablando del novio de Gwendolyn, quien por cierto, es un bombón, con unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan a cualquier. Me refiero a qué… dios mío, eso sí es un hombre.

—¡Cynthia! —chilló Charlotte perdiendo la paciencia. Yo me limitaba a observarla con la boca abierta en una perfecta "O" de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Cynthia encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si es verdad.

Charlotte se hundió en su asiento, refunfuñando. Mister Westerlost miraba con ojos abiertos de par en par a Cynthia, quien le sonreía brillantemente.

—B-bueno, su-supongo que… —Mister Westerlost no sabía que decir. Frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia el pizarrón, para continuar con su clase.

Leslie ahogó una risita y yo seguía mirando a Cynthia, incrédula. Charlotte estaba que echaba humo de la rabia.

Cuando la clase de Mister Westerlost terminó, me puse de pie y tomé mis libros para llevarlos a mi casillero antes de poder salir de la escuela. Leslie me siguió de cerca hasta los casilleros y luego nos dirigimos a la salida. Al pasar por la escalera, el habitual lugar de James, una extraña sensación me sobrecogió. Lo extrañaba, y mucho. Puede que no fuera la persona más agradable, considerando que no dejaba de reclamar por lo corta de mi falda, aunque casi me llegaba a las rodillas, por la poca presentación de mi cabello, que yo acostumbro a llevar suelto, o mis faltas de modales; pero de todas formas le extrañaba.

Unos susurros y risitas al final de la escalera me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Cynthia y dos de sus amigas cuchicheaban a la salida, mirando hacia la puerta. Rodé los ojos. Seguramente Gideon estaba esperándome afuera.

Charlotte estaba con ellas, luciendo mortalmente aburrida. Estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero al ver que ésta no le prestaba la menor atención, decidió irse. Antes de moverse, levantó la vista hacia mí y le dediqué una débil sonrisa.

Me frunció el ceño.

—_Te lo dije: es una perra _—aseguró Xemerius bajando las escaleras tras de mí. Decidí ignorarla.

Miré hacia la salida y ahí estaba Gideon, y no pude evitar que una estúpida sonrisa se esparciera por todo mi rostro. Estaba apoyado en la limusina de la temple, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta suelta, evitando que cayera sobre sus hombros y sus ojos parecían relucir como esmeraldas. Normalmente los chicos de cabello largo no me parecen atractivos, pero Gideon era una excepción a toda regla.

Me volteé hacia Leslie para despedirme de ella. —Nos vemos mañana —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Seguro —me contestó guiñándome un ojo—. No olvides llamarme a la noche. No me queda saldo en el celular.

—Claro —repliqué antes de voltearme.

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de salir corriendo hacia los brazos de Gideon, porque sabía que Cynthia estaba espiando todos nuestros movimientos, y no quería parecer ansiosa.

Para cuando llegué a su lado, el resto del mundo de difuminó hasta desaparecer. Sólo me importaba Gideon en estos momentos.

—Hey —susurró acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Hey —le respondí, apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

Entreabrí mis labios y él no dudó ni un segundo. Se inclinó y rozó suavemente nuestros labios, pero yo quería más que eso. Subí una mano desde su pecho hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Enredé mis labios con los suyos y un suave gemido escapó de su pecho. Mordisqueó mi labio inferior y me estremecí. Mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina, y me habría caído de no ser por su brazo izquierdo que me rodeó la cintura rápidamente. Enredó su mano derecha entre mis cabellos y me inclinó hacia un lado, profundizando el beso.

Un suave carraspeó nos devolvió a la realidad.

Mister George bajó la ventanilla de la limusina y nos dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. —No es mi intención interrumpirles —se aclaró la garganta—, pero debemos llegar a la Temple. Ambos tienen que elapsar.

Di un seco asentimiento con la cabeza, sintiendo como me ruborizaba. Gideon soltó una pequeña risa.

—Qué tentador —susurró y, cuando dirigí mi mirada confundida en su dirección, añadió—: Solos por dos horas… tu, yo y la prima sofá.

No pude evitar reírme antes de darle un corto beso y dirigirme a la puerta del asiento trasero. Gideon la abrió para mí, inclinándose como los caballeros del siglo XVIII y le sonreí antes de subir. Podía escuchar a Cynthia y a sus amigas chillar emocionadas desde las escaleras. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?

—Tus amigas son raras —me aseguró Gideon al subirse en la limosina, sentándose a mi lado.

—No son mis amigas, pero sí, son raras —admití sin dejar de sonreír.

—_Por favor, respira. Tienes que respirar, ¿recuerdas? _—me regañó Xemerius quien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, y estaba inclinado hacia atrás para mirarme—. _Pareciera que quisieran devorarse el uno al otro. _

—Cállate —gesticule con los labios sin hacer ningún sonido.

Aún así, no pude dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Dos horas y media después, estábamos en la sala del dragón, sentados en la gran mesa junto al Doctor White, Falk de Villiers y Mister George. El aire era tenso y todos nos mirábamos con desconfianza.

Todo había estado bien hace tan solo unos minutos. Gideon y yo fuimos al año 1934 a elapsar -no que importara demasiado pues estábamos encerrados en un sótano de todas formas- y al volver estaban esperándonos en la sala de cronógrafo mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿_Y ahora que hiciste, Gwen? _—me preguntó Xemerius, mirando al Doctor White y a Falk con desconfianza. Le dirigí una mirada confundida, comunicándole con ella que no tenía la menor idea.

¡Yo no había hecho nada!... ¿cierto?

Aún no nos decían que pasaba, o por qué nos habían reunido aquí, pero era algo malo. Se podía sentir en el aire. Finalmente, Falk habló.

—Tengo entendido que siguen en posesión del primer cronógrafo, ¿no es así? —preguntó con voz monótona, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

¿Y eso? ¿por qué preguntaban eso?

—Sí —contestó Gideon cortante a mi lado—. ¿Y?

—Eso es propiedad de la Temple —dijo el Doctor White con voz suave. Después de todo lo sucedido con Mister Whitman se había vuelto muy agradable conmigo, pero ahora estaba demasiado molesta como para tenerlo en consideración.

—Creí que eso había quedado en una posición incierta, considerando que el conde Saint German sólo creó la Temple para hacerse inmortal y, oh, casi lo olvido, asesinarme en el proceso —repliqué con las manos en puños. ¿Querían quitarme el cronógrafo? Y un mierda, _yo_ lo había encontrado después de que _mis_ padres se arriesgaron e hicieron sacrificios para ocultarlo. No lo pensaba devolver.

—No es que queramos quitárselos solo porque sí, es sólo que queremos ser precavidos con él. Eso es todo —habló Mister George.

—¿Precavidos? ¿Precavidos con qué? —Gideon estaba tenso a mi lado, con todos los sentidos alerta.

—Si es que viajan al pasado, y cometen aunque sea cualquier pequeño error, pueden afectar el futuro y…

—¿Eso es lo que les preocupa? —pregunté, aliviada—. Sólo planeo usarlo para visitar a mis padres, eso es todo.

—Sí pero… no sabemos qué pasará de aquí en adelante. ¿Qué pasa si ustedes tienen hijos que también son viajeros en el tiempo? Necesitamos los cronógrafos para ese caso, para que puedan elapsar y…

—Pero hay dos cronógrafos. Ustedes tienen uno.

—Sí, pero necesitamos descifrar su funcionamiento, para que sus hijos…

—… qué ni siquiera han nacido aún… —añadió Gideon.

—… puedan ser registrados en el cronógrafo, que sólo está diseñado para los doce.

—Aún falta mucho para eso, ¿por qué apresurarse? —repliqué, poniéndome de pie—. Tengo que ir a casa. Así que, lo siento, por ahora quedamos en eso. Yo me quedo con un cronógrafo, ustedes con el otro.

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir tan rápido? —preguntó Falk—. Es temprano aún y ya terminaste todos tus deberes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pe-pero… —tartamudeé pensando en una excusa para poder salir de allí luego.

—Estoy invitado a cenar a su casa y a Lady Arista no le gusta comenzar la cena tarde, ¿no es así, Gwen? —me salvó Gideon poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. Asentí levemente y Gideon comenzó a empujarme hacia la puerta—. Seguiremos con esta conversación otro día. Adiós.

Dicho esto, casi salimos corriendo con Mister George siguiéndonos muy de cerca, porque tenía que llevarnos a mi casa.

—Buena excusa, pero tendrán que afrontar eso tarde o temprano —replicó mientras subíamos a la limosina—. No queremos quitarles el cronógrafo para nuestro propio beneficio o algo así, no tienen por qué desconfiar.

—No para nada —dijo Gideon con los dientes apretados—. No es como si el conde nos hubiera engañado y tratado de asesinar, en lo absoluto.

—Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso —aseguró Mister George suavemente—. Pero supongo que los entiendo —admitió con un suspiro. Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos bajamos rápido y nos apresuramos a subir los escalones. La verdad es que Gideon no estaba invitado a cenar, pero se pasaba allí todas las noches de todas formas, a la hora de la cena, así que no sería nada nuevo. Antes de que pudiera entrar, Mister George me llamó.

Me acerqué a él y me hizo una señal para que me inclinara. Lo hice y él me susurró al oído: —Mándale saludos a Lucy y Paul. Diles que aún les tengo mucho cariño.

Una suave sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro. —Por supuesto, Mister George, no lo olvidaré.

Con un último asentimiento, subí las escaleras y entré a la casa, seguida por Gideon. Mister Bernhard nos abrió la puerta y nos saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondí—, hermanito —añadí en un susurro que sólo él pudo escuchar. Vi como trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Habíamos decidido mantener ese pequeño detalle en secreto. Y otro detalle más: mi hermano, al igual que yo, era inmortal. Parece que ser hijos de Lucy y Paul traía la inmortalidad como regalo. Lamentablemente, no podía viajar en el tiempo. ¿Podría ser que las profecías de doce exclusivos viajeros en el tiempo fuera estrictamente cierta?

—¿Qué quería Mister George? —me preguntó Gideon mientras nos encaminábamos al comedor. Abrí la boca para responderle pero el chillido de Caroline me interrumpió.

—¡Gideon! —gritó corriendo a sus brazos. Mi hermana pequeña era la fan número uno de Gideon. Lo veía, y partía corriendo directo a sus brazos.

Acostumbrado a estos abrazos sorpresa, Gideon tomó a Caroline en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de dejarla en el suelo. Caroline soltó una risita.

—¿Vas a cenar con nosotros? —dijo dando saltitos. Gideon abrió la boca para responderle, pero ella volvió a hablar—: ¡Perfecto!

Salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, casi atropellando a Mister Bernhard (simplemente no podía pensar en él como mi hermano en estricta regla, como que no me funcionaba. Tratabe de pensar en él como mi hermano, no como Mister Bernhard, o simplemente como Bernhard, pero al parecer el 'Mister' estaba demasiado arraigado en mi como para reemplazarlo así de fácil). Gideon se rió suavemente antes de volver su atención a mí.

—¿Lo de Mister George? —me recordó dulcemente.

—Quería que les mandara saludos a Lucy y Paul de su parte.

—Oh, ¿iremos a verlos hoy? —preguntó, tomándome de la cintura.

—No lo tenía planeado, pero me gustaría hablar con ellos, sí —respondí sonriendo. Gideon depositó un suave beso en mis labios, antes de voltearme y empujarme suavemente hacia el comedor.

Entramos a la habitación y la tía abuela Maddy inmediatamente nos saludó con una enorme sonrisa. —¿Cómo están mis adolescentes favoritos? —sonrió, echándose otro caramelo de limón a la boca.

Me acerqué a ella para besarle la mejilla. —Eso no es justo, no tienes muchos adolescentes a tu alrededor de dónde elegir.

Gideon le tomó la mano y besó sus nudillos. La tía abuela Maddy soltó una risita y yo rodé los ojos sonriendo. Lucy se ruborizaba, la tía abuela Maddy soltaba risitas como una colegiala, Caroline se volvía loca con solo verlo. ¿Acaso ninguna mujer era inmune a los ojos de Gideon, o qué?

En ese preciso instante, entró a la habitación la única persona que estoy segura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser efectivamente inmune a él.

Charlotte entró con su usual sonrisa de Mona Lisa, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Gideon -quién estaba sentado conmigo en uno de los sillones frente a la tía abuela Maddy, con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura acariciándome el muslo distraídamente- su rostro decayó, tornándose en una mueca de desconsuelo y celos. Levanté la vista y ella me dedicó una mirada llena de odio puro. Gideon eligió ese momento para acercarme aún más a él, casi poniéndome sobre su regazo, y besarme suavemente.

—Oh, es tan hermoso el amor joven —suspiró la tía abuela Maddy. Charlotte estaba congelada en su lugar. Gideon aún no notaba su presencia en la habitación, y noté que eso le molestaba, ya que no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención—. Hacen una pareja muy linda.

Estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda por la mirada de Charlotte, clavada en nosotros, pero me las arreglé para sonreír con el comentario. Lady Arista entró a la habitación, y Charlotte sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclararse.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron ambas al unísono. Gideon las saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y Charlotte frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a él también. Suspiré silenciosamente.

—Tanto odio siendo tan joven —me susurró la tía abuela Maddy, y sólo yo la escuché. La miré a los ojos y vi allí un brillo de conocimiento. Por supuesto, nada le pasaba inadvertido a la tía abuela Maddy.

Charlotte se había empeñado en fingir que ahora odiaba a Gideon porque éste había _robado _el cronógrafo conmigo, no porque estuviera muriendo de celos. Aunque casi todos en la casa sabíamos la verdadera razón de su súbito odio, Lady Arista y la tía Glenda se lo habían creído.

Aunque no había nada que la tía Glenda no le creyera a su hija prodigio.

Cómo si la hubiera convocado con mi pensamiento, tía Glenda apareció con su rostro usual de amargada. Miró a Gideon con una ceja arqueada, como si sorprendiera de verle aquí. Sentí la urgente necesidad de pedirle perdón a Gideon por ésta clase de bienvenida que le daba mi familia, pero mamá –aún no me acostumbraba a decirle sólo Grace– apareció justo para levantarme el ánimo.

—¡Gideon, querido, un gusto tenerte aquí otra vez! —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Hola, cariño —me dijo a mi besándome la frente. La miré sumamente agradecida y me guiñó un ojo.

—Grace, mi hermosa Grace, ¿quieres un caramelo de limón? —preguntó la tía abuela Maddy, metiéndose otro de sus caramelos a la boca y soltando un suspiro de placer. Mamá lo aceptó sonriéndole con cariño. La habitación se sentía más cálida y acogedora con ambas mujeres en ellas, incluso opacando las ondas de frialdad de Charlotte y tía Glenda, y de indiferencia de Lady Arista.

Nick y Caroline entraron dando saltitos, seguidos de Mister Bernhard quién se puso a colocar todo lo necesario en la mesa para la cena.

Suspiré mucho más relajada, recargándome contra Gideon. No tenía por qué afectar mi felicidad la forma de actuar de Charlotte. Ella podía odiarme si quisiera, no me importaba. Las personas que yo amaba, me amaban también: todo estaba bien.

* * *

Después de una tranquila cena dónde, gracias a dios, Charlotte y tía Glenda no abrieron la boca excepto para comer, Gideon y yo estábamos en el compartimiento secreto de la escalera detrás del cuadro de mi tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo Hugh vestidos con ropas para el año 1920 que Madame Rossini nos había hecho amablemente y entregado esta tarde.

Yo llevaba un vestido blanco liso de mangas hasta el codo, con el largo llegando un poco más arriba de los tobillos, sujetado con un cinturón en mi cintura. Llevaba unos guantes de encaje blancos hasta la muñeca, medias blancas y unos zapatos –adivinen de qué color… ¡blancos!- con muy poco tacón. El cabello recogido en un moño, con un rebelde rizo colgando por un costado de mi rostro, enmarcándolo. Los labios pintados de un rojo oscuro, pues así se llevaba en la época –maldije el momento en que le pedí ayuda a Madame Rossini, con lo obsesionada que estaba con la autenticidad- y los ojos ligeramente delineados. A penas Madame Rossini se había ido, ya que le había pedido que fuera a mi casa para ayudarme, había arrojado el horroroso sombrero que había puesto lejos. ¡De ninguna manera iba a hacer esa cosa!

Gideon llevaba un simple traje rayado y él también había arrojado el sombrero que Madame Rossini le había dado lejos.

—No, no voy a usar esta cosa —había dicho arrojándolo por la ventana. Yo había tenido que morderme el labio para aguantarme la risa.

Ahora estaba configurando la fecha en el cronógrafo para llevarnos a la mediodía del 18 de Agosto de 1920, dándonos 120 minutos para estar allí. Lucy y Paul estarían esperándonos pues esa fue la fecha que acordamos la última vez que les fui a ver, para que nos ayudaran a salir de la casa sin ser acusados de ladrones o algo así, como me pasó a mí antes.

—_¿Cómo estuvo la cena? _—Xemerius apareció atravesando la pared. Me miró y sonrió brillantemente—. _No estaba de ánimo para soportar a la perra de tu prima, demasiado cruel. _

Lo miré sorprendida, últimamente andaba muy desaparecido, ya casi nunca le veía y, en realidad, le extrañaba. Lo que era extraño porque al comienzo no hacía más que irritarme.

—Te extrañé —modulé con los labios sin producir ruido alguno.

Le había comentado antes a Gideon mi habilidad de ver cosas que los demás no podían, pero prefería no asustarlo cuando me pusiera a hablar con ellos. Xemerius me sonrió una vez más.

—_¿Irán a ver a Lucy y Paul? _—preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y Xemerius silbó. —_Aún no me acostumbro a tener una amiga que viaje en el tiempo. Es muy genial. _

Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y le miré con cariño.

—Listo, ya está —dijo Gideon. Me tomó la mano suavemente e introduje el dedo en el cronógrafo. Arrugué la nariz al sentir el pinchazo y el rubí comenzó a iluminarse—. ¡Cuidado, Gwen, tienes el guante enredado en el cronógrafo!

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a difuminarse y miré mi guante que, efectivamente, estaba enganchado en el cronógrafo. Con una mano sostuve el cronógrafo, que se hacia cada vez más borroso, y traté de soltar mi guante, pero Gideon se puso a gritar.

—¡No! ¡No lo agarres, Gwendolyn!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gideon me tomó del brazo, tratando de apartar mi mano del cronógrafo pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuando volví a ver con claridad, estaba en el mismo compartimiento secreto, pero estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo. Estaba en el suelo, con Gideon sobre mí, gruñendo sobre un golpe en la rodilla. Sentí que tenía algo agarrado en mi mano derecha y volteé el rostro para ver que era. Solté un grito de horror.

El cronógrafo.

Gideon miró a su alrededor confundido, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar el aparato. Las manillas se habían corrido y ya no indicaban el mediodía del 18 de Agosto de 1920, si no el mediodía del 24 de septiembre de 1782. El día del baile con el conde Saint Germain, cuando me dispararon. ¡Demonios!

Pero, me había llevado el cronógrafo conmigo, ya no podría volver.

El pánico me invadió rápidamente y solté otro grito.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —chillé completamente horrorizada.

Gideon se incorporó y cuando su mirada descansó sobre el cronógrafo soltó un quejido y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

—No lo sé —murmuró a través de sus manos—. Gwenny, te amo mucho, pero a veces eres tan torpe.

—Lo siento —dije, sintiéndolo de verdad. ¿Ahora qué íbamos a hacer?—. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

Gideon negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Nada. No hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Cómo viajaste tú? —pregunté al darme cuenta que Gideon nunca puso el dedo en el cronógrafo ni nada.

—No lo sé —respondió él—. Te tomé de la mano y supongo que, como yo también tengo el gen para viajar, simplemente me llevaste contigo. Y como el cronógrafo es un objeto inanimado, también lo llevaste contigo.

—Oh, dios —susurré poniéndome de pie. Gideon me tomó la mano, ayudándome a recuperar el equilibrio—. Tenemos que volver —dije, decidida.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Gideon. Él parecía derrotado, resignado. Fruncí el ceño.

—Encontraremos la manera. No te darás por vencido, ¿o sí?

—Nadie nunca ha vuelto.

—Eso es porque sólo se ha pasado esto una vez antes, con mis padres. Pero ellos lo habían hecho a propósito, no querían volver. Yo quiero volver. Además, no voy a quedarme cuando el conde anda por allí.

—¿En que año aterrizamos? —preguntó Gideon, con el tono de la voz vivo otra vez. Fue simple despertar su decisión. Ahora que él también quería volver, lo lograríamos… ¿verdad?

—1782 —contesté arrugando la nariz.

Gideon suspiró. —¿Estás lista para esta nueva aventura, Gwenny?

Lo miré sorprendida y cuando me topé con su ligera sonrisa no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta. Antes de contestar, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé apasionadamente. Me respondió de inmediato, rodeandome con sus brazos. El beso sabía a miedo, amor, frustración, valentía y optimismo. Me separé de él para susurrar suavemente:

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás.


End file.
